


i'm in love with the shape of you (we push and pull like a magnet do)

by satvrno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, can you believe this is my first fanfic and it's pure SIN, this was first posted on tumblr btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: “It had been easy, for the first two or three weeks, to take things slow like they had agreed to when they started dating (…) Now the problem was that even though Kara believed she had a good sense of self control, whenever Lena was around her, it seemed to run short.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr since I didn't have an ao3 account, but surprise! I'm finally here and I've decided to upload this here too... Just because. Thanks to the lovely Bia who worked as my beta and forced me to write this, I must add.
> 
> It all came from this tweet (https://twitter.com/commandrdanvers/status/832988331373899777).

It had been easy, for the first two or three weeks, to take things slow like they had agreed to when they started dating. Lena was chivalrous, gentle, sweet. All Kara could’ve wanted for in a partner. Most of their time together was spent in late night dates, drinking expensive wine and chinese takeout, maybe watching a bad movie, maybe playing chess (Lena insisted she wasn’t letting Kara win, that she had just improved but Kara didn’t believe a word she said), maybe just cuddling under a fuzzy blanket telling each other about their days. And of course, kissing. Now the problem was that even though Kara believed she had a good sense of self control, whenever Lena was around her, it seemed to run short.

It didn’t matter what it was. Sometimes they weren’t even touching and yet with catching a glimpse of red lips smirking from across the room, or Lena’s body on maybe a little too tight dress, Kara felt herself squirming. It was driving her insane, she was not a hormonal teenager, she could control her impulses. She was Supergirl, for Rao’s sake. She had been trained to keep them on check.

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Lena said immediately stopping her train of thought. Shit, she had spaced out and forgotten they were watching TV. “Are you okay? If the show’s making you hungry I think there’s still some pizza in the kitchen.”

“No, no. I’m fine.” Lena quirked an eyebrow, she knew Kara was lying. “Okay, maybe I am not one hundred percent fine but I swear it has nothing to do with you.”

“Are you sure? Honey, if you want me to go and let you rest for a while I’m not going to get mad. You know that, don’t you? We can go and have breakfast tomorrow.”

Kara’s eyes widened and even though Lena was still sitting comfortably beside her, she grabbed her hand to stop her from making any sort of movement. “I don’t want you to leave. It’s just, if I ask you to kiss me, will I sound too desperate?”

She laughed and Kara’s chest filled with thousands of butterflies as Lena leaned in and tangled one of her hands in her hair, kissing her softly, lazily. This was how all their make out sessions started, with sweet kisses, lingering touches and heavy breathing. Kara had already learned which spots to touch to make Lena’s heart race, earn a throaty groan even. Her neck, her clavicle, her waist. She felt her knees quiver as a warm tongue slipped into her mouth and for a second she felt as if she was going to faint. Something inside of her shivered and she had to break apart to regain her breath, dizzy.

“Wow,” Lena’s lipstick was smudged, her black hair a mess. She was a vision. “I have never been kissed like that. I… I thought for a minute I was going to pass out.”

“Are you alright?” Green eyes showed concern, her voice was huskier than usual but Kara could still catch the worry. “God, maybe I should take the piercing out.”

“No! I like your piercing.”

“Honey it’s not…” She sighed, lowering her gaze and toying with her hands. “I should’ve told you, I’m sorry.”

“Should’ve told me what?”

She didn’t get an answer, instead Lena raised her head and took her tongue out, the usual silver piece she wore was replaced by a shining green one.

“Where did you…”

“Your sister. It was mortifying to say the least. I don’t wanna talk about how that went. I just figured, it’d be fun to give it a shot but if it makes you sick then I’ll take it out.”

And Kara should’ve said yes but the ache between her legs was now the only thing she could focus on, it was excruciating. The prospect of not having to worry about maybe tugging too hard, bitting too rough only made another wave of pleasure travel across her entire body. Lena opened her mouth, was probably about to say something else when Kara shut her off with a bruising kiss. Her tongue invading every single centimeter she could reach. Lena tasted like grapes and expensive chocolate, like the most delicious thing in the entire Universe. She craved her, desired her. Wanted to savor every single piece of skin.

She was eager, maybe to make Lena move until she was sitting on top of her was impulsive but she was so far away, she wanted her close. And, bad idea because as soon as she lifted Lena’s skirt to have her hands rest on her ass, she came to the realization that her girlfriend wasn’t wearing any underwear. She stopped but held Lena in place.

“You are not wearing panties?”

A blush tinted Lena’s pale cheeks and she bit her lower lip. Rao, she wanted to eat her up. “This skirt is too tight, even a thong would’ve been uncomfortable to wear. Do you want me to…”

“No, stay like this.” Lena’s pupils blowed up with desire and Kara couldn’t believe she could have this sort of effect on anyone, let alone the youngest Luthor. Maybe it was the kryptonite speaking, who knew. “In fact,” Both her hands squeezed Lena’s ass earning a strangled moan, with their foreheads together, sharing the same breath Kara didn’t understand why they had decided to take things slow. “Kiss me again.”

And so Lena did, she kissed her and the rest of the world faded away. Her senses were only focused on two things: How Lena’s skin felt under her fingertips and how easy it’d be to slip into desire.

“Kara, love…” She whispered at a ragged pace. Even her name sounded better when Lena said it. “We should… We should stop.” It was a weak plea, a way to beg Kara to slow down otherwise there’d be no force to stop her later.

“Do you really want me to stop?”

“No.” It was settled then. Just as she was about to bite down on her neck two hands laid flat against her chest and she stopped. “But I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Kara was about to protest, to say she wanted this as much as Lena did but her words never came and Lena was talking again. “We don’t have to do anything. Maybe we could… Maybe I could touch myself. And you could watch.”

Oh…

She swallowed hard. “Would you really do it?”

“If you want me to…”

“Rao, yes.”

She instantly missed the way Lena’s body felt on top of hers as soon as her girlfriend stood up but once she laid across the couch and spread her legs wide for Kara to see, all complaints abandoned her. She wasn’t religious of any God here on Earth but she imagined that Lena Luthor with her thighs shaking and her core glistening with desire was for her what religious iconography was for others.

Two of Lena’s fingers tentatively travelled all the way down her body and Kara watched with wide eyes as she gathered some of her wetness and then circled her clit with purpose. She started off in slow circles, teasing. Her hips bucked, her lips parted to let out a shaky breath and her eyes closed tight. The living room was quiet, the city seemed to be off as well. One moan echoed on the empty space and Kara shifted in her seat, her own wetness making her almost uncomfortable.

“Tell me how it feels.” Lena snapped her eyes open. “Please?”

“It… It feels really good.”

“Could you maybe, open your shirt up a little?”

Lena complied with a smirk, her free hand popped buttons open until Kara could see the lacy black bra that she wore underneath. Because of course, only Lena would wear lingerie for a work day (not that she was complaining).

“You’re gorgeous.” She inched closer, payed special attention as to how now Lena was moving her fingers faster. Her mouth watered. “Look at me while you do that.” Long lashes and piercing eyes buried into hers and she pressed her thighs together trying in vain to get some sort of release. “Do you like how it feels?”

“Yes.” Lena’s voice was an octave higher than usual, she could practically hear how she was fighting the moans that threatened to come out. “God, Kara…” And just like that Kara realized she wanted to hear that forever.

“You are so wet. Do you think you could put a finger inside of you?”

“I think so.”

“How about two?”

“Yes… I can do that.” She took a deep breath, making her chest heave. She considered teasing a little more, putting on a show for Kara just to focus on the way she shifted her weigh in an attempt to keep calm but the pressure building inside her was becoming too difficult to ignore and she wanted nothing more than to achieve pleasure. She curled them inside slowly, opening her mouth in a silent scream as she felt herself tighten around them. God, already? “Kara… _Fuck,_ I don’t think I’m going to last that long.”

The words ignited a primal reaction, an electricity she had never felt before going up and down her spine. “I don’t care. I want to see you fucking yourself for me, I know you can do it.”

Lena looked surprised, who knew Kara Danvers had such a dirty mouth? She’d have to discuss it with her later. She started pumping, in and out trying her best to keep a steady rhythm. But heavens if Kara staring made it a whole lot harder. Her head threw back, moaning in pleasure, a single drop of sweat running from her forehead with parsimony.

“Go deeper.” She felt her walls clenching again. “I know you can go deeper, please…”

Kara Danvers was going to be the death of her, hopefully someone would mark down her words. With all the strength she still held onto she buried her fingers until her own knuckles were colliding against her entrance. Another soundless scream. “K—Kara, I can’t anymore.”

“Yes, you can. Come on, baby. Just a little bit more.”

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started moving her fingers again, quickly, roughly, the wet sounds of how hard she was fucking herself making the blush on her cheeks darken. The harder she thrusted, the more the pressure increased, she was seconds away of falling into deep oblivion and Kara knew it, she could see it and the way Lena was, honest to God, dripping only confirmed it for her.

To hell with taking it slow, she couldn’t deny herself the delight of bringing Lena to the climax.

“Stop.”

“W—what?” Lena opened her eyes and looked at her with a questioning glance, her fingers kept on going deeper, vigorously. “Love, I’m so close.”

“Stop.”

“Kara please.” Oh if her mother could see her now, _a Luthor,_ begging and writhing under Kara’s words. The disapproval it would cause made her shiver. “Please, I am already there.”

“I said,” her hand grabbed Lena’s wrist, effectively stopping her movements. The kryptonite effect was still there thankfully. “Stop.” With as much delicacy as she could, she guided Lena’s fingers outside and the younger woman cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the sudden emptiness. Her digits gleamed with wetness and Kara found it hard to even speak, so she settled for actions and lead them to Lena’s mouth. “Taste yourself,” Lena shivered. “And tell me if it’s as good as I imagine.”

Sure watching Lena lick her fingers clean was straight up pornographic but as Kara imagined, it turned her on even more (was that possible? Apparently).

“So?”

“I taste good.”

Well now Kara had going to have to find out on her own, didn’t she? As quickly as her wobbly legs allowed her to do so, she got off the couch and on her knees, wrapping both her arms around Lena’s thighs to pull her to the end of the couch where she didn’t even wait a second to gave a lick and spread the wetness all over Lena’s centre. “I want you to come in my mouth.” She murmured with lust in every single letter she pronounced. Lena’s skin felt as velvet and she tasted like nothing Kara had ever eaten. Slightly salty but with a strong hint of sweetness. She couldn’t get enough.

She licked, feeling dampness drip down her chin. She was floating, to have Lena so close, to feel her so vulnerable, to smell her like this… Nothing would ever compare.

“Kara, f—fuck, please don’t stop.” And Kara would be crazy to stop right now, as Lena has a handful of her blonde hair on a fist and she’s bucking her hips desperately trying to get her release. “I’m so close, oh, I’m so close.”

Her tongue swirled around Lena’s walls, enjoying the taste and the reactions she caused, even the smallest jerk of Lena’s hips against her mouth was enough to drive her crazy. Her mouth hovered over Lena’s clit and smirking at hearing the short intake of breath, she decided to suck the already sensitive nub into her mouth. Lena’s hold on her hair tightened, her entire body started to shake and Kara was pretty sure she’d have to apologize to her poor neighbors tomorrow for Lena was almost screaming, incoherently but vehemently as she begged for her not to stop.

The whole room turned black as Lena’s body stood completely still and then started to quiver, hips moving discordantly to the pace Kara was keeping, cries of pleasure flooding the entire apartment. She kept licking, slowly, bringing her down with finesse until, after what seemed like three minutes of pure aftershocks Lena stopped moving completely.

“Are you okay?” She asked her as she got on the couch again, licking her lips to enjoy the last taste of Lena. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. Lena was breathing heavy and her eyes remained close as she sinked to Kara’s touch.

“Mhm… I’m fine.” Languidly, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist until she was laying almost on top of her. “Just… Tired. Give me five minutes to recover and I’ll do you.”

“No need, I can wait ‘till tomorrow. We should go to my bedroom, though. Believe me when I tell you that the bed it’s much comfier than the couch.”

“Yes, just… A minute.”

They stayed there, in each other’s arms in comfortable silence, every now and then Kara allowed her finger’s to roam across Lena’s shoulder blades who in return hummed.

“So,” Kara talked once again and Lena opened her eyes to look at her, a small smile tugging at her lips. “How often do you go to work without underwear on?”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me get my ass to church. You can find me on tumblr @ lenailuthor!


End file.
